fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here and here. Thanks --Otherarrow 19:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Not sure It has come to my attention that, some wikia wiki's have articles on related websites, I was wondering if we should think about doing this, obviously we should do more necessary content if we can, but it coudn't hurt to have articles on related websites could it? obviously as an admin/regular user/trusted user I would like your opinion on this. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:13, 31 August 2008 (UTC) an example --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:20, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean related websites exactly? And how would we rwrite artcles on said websites?--Otherarrow 20:22, 31 August 2008 (UTC) By related i mean like serensforest.net or Fire Emblem Blog and we'd just write about the site fire emblem site. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:43, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Eh...I'm hesistant for some reason. Despite having a thousand articles, I still think we could do better. Also, who is going to write these things in a NPOV manner? Also, how will we sort out that gets in and what doesn't?--Otherarrow 20:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) #But some of us have already written most of the new articles we know into this wiki but would be able to continue writing about other fire emblem websites in article form.Plus there's nothing saying we have to start adding these pages straight away I was just checking for future reference. #Well if they go off neutral point ther's nothing stopping anyone from rewording them back to a NPOV #I say we set down a set list of rules like:Must be about Fire Emblem, no 'under construction pages', no other wiki's, e.t.c --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Fine fine. But not now. And stop tooting your own horn.--Otherarrow 21:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, I wasn't tooting my own horn, I was saying I have run out of ideas. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:04, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh...You have to admit it looks like it from a particular perspective.--Otherarrow 21:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, rereading i see where you got that, either way should we draft up the guidelines/rules now, so anyone is able to start if they want to? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:07, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Those rules you sated out would be a start, also, they have to be popular enough, updated often enough that no one belives that they are dead. That sort of thing.--Otherarrow 21:13, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ok i'm on it Our google ranking starting to fall In the last day its dropped 3 places!!! To remedy the situation, we need to: #Build content at about twice the current speed #Try and get more links to us, this drop could be linked to, serenesforest taking the link to us off the main page and into the links section and so to substitute that boost we need other external links to us. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:34, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Ok...How do I put this nicely? Oh! How about if you stoped trying these cheap ass tricks and just let time flow it's course then it will all flow togther. Google is not God Semaj. Not god. That is Jeeves from the old Ask.--Otherarrow 15:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) #Without a high enough google ranking, we won't get new users and the wiki will rot and die. #Ask Jeeves is as good as blue in a Red convention. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:45, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Your thinking of the modern Ask. Anyway, I never see any other Wikis pulling this crud. If you work at it, they will come. If we relay {sp?} on cheap tricks it will come back to haunt us. OK?--Otherarrow 15:47, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I never mentioned Rely'ing on cheap tricks, asking a site to mention us isn't a cheap trick, otherwise sites like fire emblem blog and serenesforest woudn't have done it. Either way i'm not going to argure this so lets just leave it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. Sorry to bother you.--Otherarrow 16:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) So we can have easier access to the multiple upload feature Can you please go to MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox and add the following to the end: * Special:MultipleUpload|Multiple uploads Thank You --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :I think I screwed up. How does whatever it is look?--Otherarrow 16:29, 1 September 2008 (UTC) works perfect. :) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I'm going to start the work on the websites soon I know I said i'd stave off for a bit, but I can't think off much more to edit on the wiki. I will most likely start tonight. P.S before when we didn't know if it ws serenesforest or wikia spotlight sending us so many new users, you were right it was serensforest, I was just experimenting with the widgets and saw about it on the 'referals widgit' --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Ignore th p.s hadn't placed the internal links option on, it was in fact both. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Umm...OK? A bit of warning, the rules may need dissussion though.--Otherarrow 21:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) If you put up a sitentoice, we can encourage users to discuss their views on what the rules should be and incorparate that into it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:50, 3 September 2008 (UTC) OK. How as that? Does it need rephrasing? Any typos?--Otherarrow 21:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) #You may want to change it to 'new policy on certain page creations' to add a little more detail.(as its just a minor change there is no pint in altering the sitenotice ID though. #Can you see the trivia a bit on Aran and my argument against it on Talk:Aran, I just want to check that i'm not being oppinionated before I go deleting that bit off. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Nobody seems to have any objections to the new policy, can I start work on those articles when I want? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:37, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure.--Otherarrow 11:40, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Contacted serenesforest.net admin and he said it was fine to use the desert map pictures. I wanted to use one for the chapter article I was writing ('Living Legend'). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Good Good. The last thing we need is people who know what they are doing made at us.--Otherarrow 12:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) On the note of websites What do you think of including a screenshot of the home page in the artciel? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:02, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :That will proboly help You may want to note a new mediawiki version update is coming about the middle of next week http://www.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki_1.13 --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:30, 7 September 2008 (UTC) OK. So should I note on Mediawiki thing or what?--Otherarrow 16:50, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Its nothing that notable its just a warning to keep your eyes out for any bugs/glitches that appear and make sure to report them to central. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :OK will do! Can you bring the protection level on Gheb down to regular user I need to edit it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Done.--Otherarrow 21:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) 24.154.169.39 needs blocking for a few days for changing Gamespot to Lamespot --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:32, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :OK. Done.--Otherarrow 21:37, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Archer Knight has been added to.. Category:Articles that need deleting as the user accidently created a page about Knights then realised their mistake. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:50, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Hmm? So they just gave up? Also, done.--Otherarrow 23:00, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the kind welcome :) It's nice when admins take the time to welcome new users. Anyway, I won't be active on this wiki; I was only here to revert a small bit of vandalism. Anyway, thanks again :D 02:38, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh well. Glad to be of service, and thank you for your aid!--Otherarrow 02:40, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Please delete and the other image by that user I'm pretty sure he was a spam bot either way those image are: *unrelated *unused *uncategorized *the sample images microsoft gives out. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:20, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Will do!--Otherarrow 12:22, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for Inviting anonymous to help you, though I will choose to remain anonomous I must thank you for suggesting I start an account. This I will take into consideration :Don't worry about it. I guess.--Otherarrow 00:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) About Chapter articles Should they be along the lines of: 'Chapter 5: The Flower' or simply 'The Flower' I was thinking the latter so things like Hector's mode doesn't mess up the system. Please reply on my talk page, as I am going out today and will need the new message bit to remind me about this. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:44, 21 September 2008 (UTC) KK, one last thing before I go. Have made Template:Unsigned, I'll work on one for IP users after I get back. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:55, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Just wondering Now that the wiki is of huge size and there is a growing influx of users could I possibly be an admin or have some kind of vote for request for adminship please... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sigh...If anything I should be making one of them a mod. We could use some more strength around here. Also, if you ''must whine about it, don't do it so often. Beggers can't be choosers and all. But I assure you, you will be a admin one day, just not now because we have no need for more than on at the moment.--Otherarrow 19:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) 'Begger's can't be choosers' doesn't apply here, but 'needs push must as the Devil Drives' does i'm afraid. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm... I hate to interupt this conversation but my curiousity knows no bounds... why is it so important to you to become a Mod? Personally I don't see how it would much effect your ability to contribute on here... but in any case I'm realitively new here and could just be naive I suspose... if you do not wish to quench my curiousity don't bother to reply... I'll assume you've decided it's not my bussiness. Colm 19:42, 21 September 2008 (UTC) He already is a mod. He wants to be The Guy an admin. I was thinking of making you a mod though.--Otherarrow 19:45, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I'm not a Mod and some people find Jokes like that offensive. P.S answered Colm at User_talk:Colm#Reasons for anyone following --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC) You were a mod. Rollback=mod in Wikia. But now you are a admin. Happy? ungrateful little...--Otherarrow 20:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) You will not regret this later and as a moral lesson for anybody watching I want to point out The squeaky wheel gets the grease. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Yes i am happy, I would like to quickly point out though as I guess it doesn't seem that way that I am grateful for all the work you've done on the wiki as an admin or just as a regular user. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Yes. And thinking back..I should have done this sooner anyway.--Otherarrow 20:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Take a chill pill, when did he insult you? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) He purposely misspelled my name with the hint that I was either useless of corrupt. That reminder me of the Ip who later became FakeOtherarrow way too much for my comfort.--Otherarrow 20:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Huh...? Did I insult you...? Because if you mean the 'is he the only burocrat here' thing I was just curious... I'm not sure exactly what you mean... And I'm not here to insult or bother anyone... I'm here to help build up a Fire Emblem site because this is pretty much one of a kind... if anything I rather be on your goodside incase I wish to be promoted... So yeah... sorry for whatever I did... if you tell me what I did I can explain myself because... I'm not a confrontational person... I probably just screwed up and said something wrong... It looked like you misspelled my name as an insult to my duty here. I am sorry...I should not have gotten mad though. My apologies.--Otherarrow 20:25, 21 September 2008 (UTC) It's alright... I'm sorry... I'm just bad at spelling, I didn't know it would insult you... sorry... :No, I should have not have gotten mad. I am not usually like this. I wonder what is wrong with me today?--Otherarrow 20:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) 'Edit Conflictx3'You seem a bit on edge are you ok Otherarrow? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:31, 21 September 2008 (UTC) That is just it. I do not really know.--Otherarrow 20:33, 21 September 2008 (UTC) No idea what your talking about could be because I was distracted by Spore yesterday. Hint:It is awesome. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Uhm... Can I be a mod...? If not it's okay... just wondering...Colm 22:44, 2 October 2008 (UTC) In time. You are high on the list.--Otherarrow 22:55, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Its a bit easier to talk if you reply to someone on there own user talk page, that way the new message bit flashes up. Its also a bit more friendly too. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:13, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I didn't know if you knew but there is a spanish fire emblem wikia I am trying to contact them about inserting language links in to articles (them to us and us to them), which is what a lot of other big wiki's are doing and it does improve google ranking. I don't speak good spanish so if you do then you'd probably make a better ambassador than me, but for now i'll just keep you informed on the matter --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:03, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Update on language links As soon as we've found all the matching articles i'm going to put the links to the spanish wiki here and the admin over there is going to add the links to this wiki over there. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:40, 4 October 2008 (UTC) All current links have been added i'll update them as necessary. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:31, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for welcoming me, and I was wondering if you new of anything that I could help with... cause right now I'm pretty lost around here... Andis589 Spamming Excuse me... uhm... some guy just spammed the Hetzel page and he created a spammed page titled: Brave, with not actual content, except "lol". Please deal with this before he does anymore damage to our site... the numerical user is: 70.26.140.52 Colm 21:03, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I have. Oddly enough, I banned a similar vandel a while back. Not a good sign. OH, and you can revert their edits Colm.--Otherarrow 21:36, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I will restore and improve the Hetzel page personally as you requested... Colm 22:48, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks.--Otherarrow 23:00, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Shadow Dragon official artwork Hi, can I ask where you obtained the high resolution artworks of Camus and Chiki? Aveyn Knight 19:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *I believe it was Fe-online. I kinda browse everywhere so it is hard to be sure.--Otherarrow 21:27, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Your argument is based on two assumptions #Only editors will contribute to the forum, which i've seen isn't true. #The Forum itself won't serve to bolster the number of editors, which again i've seen isn't true. Also having the forums contain the 'pointless' edits keep them off the talk pages and normal pages + it'll make a better place for questions on how to do certain aspects of the game and a help desk will be good for explaining wiki-stuff to n00bs. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:02, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I've already asked about it (for some reason I thought you were off for a week ?_? ) on central wikia, so i'll draft up some rules tommorow (i.e. no bad language, edits to be posted on the correct boards, e.t.c) and add the forums then, we'll trial them for a month or two, if they seem to be getting a lot of spam and not much fire emblem stuff then we'll delete them if not then we'll keep them. can't say fairer than that. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that Aimee fact is wrong see Talk:Aimee --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:34, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Can you tell me your main source so I can verify. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:42, 18 October 2008 (UTC) http://serenesforest.net/general/theme.html Scroll down a bit. The subheading goes by her Japanese name.--Otherarrow 18:44, 18 October 2008 (UTC) well what do you know, well you learn something new every day. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:50, 18 October 2008 (UTC) BOTW [[User:Rocking Chair|'''Rocking Chair]] 19 October 2008 What do you mean FFWiki clone It should be in the Fire Emblem Wiki namespace, its more inviting to edit and it means that if he's busy/on holiday/leaves/e.t.c someone else can cover for him. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:28, 20 October 2008 (UTC) #I breath, you breath, every human breathes, are we all copying the first thing that breathed? #Its not in the main namespace its in the fire emblem wiki namespace, which we have for a reason... things like this. #I believe you previously said 'I'm sorry, I'm just kinda sick of always having to do things that you are clearly able to do.--Otherarrow 21:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ' i'm clearly able to do this. #You talk about needing discussion, but your the one which moved it back without a word to me, screaming 'I don't want an FFWiki clone' --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:41, 20 October 2008 (UTC) P.S you didn't 'try playing it nice' --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:42, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Discussion it is then. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I was thinking we'll establish which namespace it will be in first, i'll write the fire emblem wiki argument, you write the User Rocking Chair one and we'll see which has more support. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:57, 20 October 2008 (UTC) We don't have a forum so it'll have to be Fire Emblem Wiki:Community Portal. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:05, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Hi, I'm leaving you a message. You uploaded a Picture of Valter. Do you have that scan of him bigger anywhere on the net? Like, preferably dimensions of 700 x 700 or bigger? Do you own the art book with him in it is that where you got it, and if you did, how can i get a book like that? I lust Valter. So, I'd love it if you had a pic of him in bigger form. That would make my day. thanks for listening and hopefully you have what i'm searching for. email me: cleric_yuffie@hotmail.com (yes that cleric refers to Cleric as in Cleric Serra. Yuffie only cuz that's been my name since 1999. :3) 09:55, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Yuffie Template sorting Hope I'm not interrupting, But I thought it would be nice to let you know that I've created a useful template that will allow us to sort templates in our user pages to the right of the screen in a nice box. The template and the instructions on how to use it are found at Template:Userbox. Hope it helps, Cause up to now, templates have sort of just been sagging at the bottom of our pages. Please tell me what you think.C13g3- 00:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Also, You can see what it looks like on my User Page. C13g3- 00:57, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I concur. Do you think it should be the same colour as the backgrounds on the various "I'm a fan of..." templates? C13g3- 00:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not very good with colors, though. But I was thinking perhaps #8FBC8F. I'll try it out.C13g3- 01:05, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I think it might be a bit of a clash. P.S: I changed my sig so it takes less room. C13g3- 01:10, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I g2g. We'll discuss this later.C13g3- 01:13, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I'm back. How about #5F9EA0?C13g3- 03:09, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I'll keep experimenting. It's 11:08 my time and I'll probably log off soon but I'll experiment some more in the morrow.C13g3- 03:14, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I've created Template:Userbox, Template:MaleUser, Template:FemaleUser, Template:UserFirefox, and Template:Age. I wonder if we could add something at the top of the page where it talks about BotW and the multilingual pages. Something like: "Fire Emblem Wikia has some new User Page templates check them out here: Category:User page templates." or smthng like that because I find that, compared to other Wikis, our users don't use many user page templates. These new ones as well as the Userbox sorting system should make a little more popular. Also, I believe I should try smthng a bit more pale for the background of teh Userbox Sorter.C13g3- 12:44, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: Whoa you made a lot of Wils and Harkens. Datum Center Hey, I got this awesome idea that could unclutter user pages, effectively store user data, and make it more accessible to other users, this idea will probably be more useful to users like Semajdraehs who has much data on his page (e.g: Wikis he visits, Sandbox, Sig, edit count, alias,etc) it's simply a user page add-on that contains links to whatever you don't need on your user page but that you still want to be accessible to other users. I was wondering if you approved. You can see what mine looks likes only I don't have much data to store, also, it looks like we have more pages. C13g3- 01:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) That is pretty much what I'm saying although it seems no one is actually doing anything like that so I thought I'd throw that out there and it does ad to our number of pages, even if it is just a compilation of links to edit count, etc. Also, as mentioned, it makes it easier to access contribs pages, edit counts, all sorts of things that don't need links on user pages. What I meant to ask last time, though, was if I should make a template for one of these pages containing pre-made links to info pages where you only have to enter your user name. I would also leave spaces if a user wants to leave other info. I might make one anyways for myself but I was simply curious as to what you think C13g3- 15:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Yes sir, I understand. I made it last night and was totally pumped for it but now, after a good sleep I find it looks less reasonable and less... of a good idea. I must have been kind of weird yesterday to think of that. So yeah, I'm abandonning that and I'm going to work on some useful things. C13g3- 15:10, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for these words of wisdom. I am currently working on pages in need of a character infobox. I will seek such balance. C13g3- 15:20, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks Other! [[User: Phoenix99999|'Phoenix']] [[User Talk: Phoenix99999|'99999']] Templates Hey... I was wondering if you could help me. I need to know how to make organizational templates for articles for Luminous Arc Wiki, I figured out how to make them but I don't know how to get them in a nice orderly open/close box like on here :/... Colm 19:47, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Who? Who could then? No... I didn't mean user templates I meant the templates for the catorgization of pages like for instance... on the bottom of the FE6 character Alan's page there is that little box with all the characters from FE6... I'm trying to make those...Colm 20:22, 15 November 2008 (UTC) =FAQ= Would it be a yay or a nay if I could make a FAQ on how good the characters are? [[User:Cloudofdarkness|'Cloudofdarkness']] [[User Talk: Cloudofdarkness|'^_^']]